


I really don’t know why i’m like this

by kyo1



Series: I’m trying to fill up all the silence (with all these vices) [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Past Drug Overdose, Past Suicide Attempt, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Not Okay, Rehab, Self Harm, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, drug overdose, peter parker is depressed, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: Peter slowly regained consciousness.“Ugh definitely went to far”“That you did kid”~~“Let yourself heal”Yeah that went to shit
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: I’m trying to fill up all the silence (with all these vices) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	I really don’t know why i’m like this

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating this story in a while, haha ❤️

Peter slowly regained consciousness. His head was pounding and his wrists felt itchy. He groaned quietly, not hearing the shuffling besides him.

“Ugh, definitely went too far” He murmured to himself.

“That you did kid”

Peter shot up, regretting it when his stomach clenched painfully, he groaned in pain again.

“Peter? Are you ok? Should i get the nurse?” 

“Mister Stark?”

“Yeah buddy?” Tony replied as he held Peters hand.

“Hospital?” Peter asked quietly.

“Yeah kiddo, what do you remember ?”

“Uh i went to go to sleep, went to my room, after the movie. And then I- .... “ Peter trailed off as he thought.

And then it hit him when he looked down.

“Oh god, Mister Stark i-“ Peter started desperately.

“Shh kid, its ok, you’re ok” Pepper soothed

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you guys must be so disappointed. I’m sorry you guys have to deal with this. You guys have a literal child and are dealing with me-“

“Peter” 

Peter shut up.

“Kid, we are the ones who’s sorry” Tony said as Peter shot him a confused look.

“We left you alone when you were hurting the most. And we are so fucking sorry kid. We should’ve paid more attention, visited more, contacted more... you know the jizz. You-, you resorted to these stuff because you were hurting. We are going to help you alright kid?”

_“No”_ Peter spat out.

Tony leaned back a little, already opening his mouth to ask, but Peter beat him to it.

“Now you want to help?” Peter scoffed. “After months of zero communication, leaving me alone after i died, my only family member died, and having no friends is when you want to help?”.

“Peter-“ Tony said guiltily.

“I get it, you were recovering the first month and a half. I get that. But even after that?” Peters voice cracked at the end.

“I want to help you-“

“Well too fucking bad because you’re already late!” Peter yelled. 

Tony paled slightly.

“You want to help after right? But no, not when i was alone shooting up heroine through my fucking veins, or when i was cutting myself every damn day because i was alone, when I wouldn’t eat for days and throw up after i ate” Peter sniffled.

“When i snorted crushed adderall at the school bathroom when i couldn’t concentrate because i could still feel myself fucking disintegrating, when i wrote my own fucking suicide note alone crying at night, when i screamed for someone to notice, when i tried drinking but had to pair it with drugs to make a dent on my metabolism, when i had a trip so bad i couldn’t leave the bed and stop crying for days. WHERE WERE YOU?!”

“Peter i- please-“ Tony pleaded but cut himself off as Peter started sobbing.

Tony kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed with Peter. He rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry i just-“ Peter was cut off my his own sob.

“I know honey i know” Tony soothed.

“It hurts Mister Stark, I’ve tried to make it stop but it wont” Peter sobbed with frustration and sadness.

“Its ok, we’ll get you help”

“I tried to- i tried to but-, it didn’t work” Peter whispered into Tonys chest.

“You what?!” Tony said horrified.

“I tried- but my metabolism it-it got rid of the pills too fast” Peter cried.

“When-, when did you do his Pete?” Tony asked chocked up.

“Three days before you asked me to come over” Peter murmured.

“I’m so sorry Pete, I didn’t even notice. I’m sorry, you deserve better” Tony said as he held Peter tight.

“I cant do this anymore Mister Stark” Peter said.

“Its killing me”

Peter fell asleep shortly after, the exhaustion catching up to him. 

Tony looked after a minute of watching Peters chest raise with every breath, and saw Pepper at the doorway with tears in her eyes.

“I- Tony he’s- he’s just a kid” Pepper frowned.

“He’s in pain Pepper, i wish i would’ve noticed sooner” Tony said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

“He’ll be ok Tony, we’ll sign him in to the rehabilitation center, and he will recover” Pepper sighed “It wont be easy, but it will get better”.

The next few days were spent in the hospital waiting for Peter to get better enough to go to the rehab center.

He recovered fairly quickly despite not eaten as much as he’s supposed to. And a week after the incident he was ready to go to the center.

He and Tony were walking there, he didn’t even get the chance to go home before to rehab. But he didn’t complain to Tony.

“This will be good for you Pete” Tony smiled. “Ill visit you every week ok ?” Tony said as they approached the place. 

Peter just nodded, he slung his bag on his shoulder, seeing the nurse approach.

“Welcome to Balcomes Clinic, we have your room ready Peter, Mr.Stark, you can go to the receptionist to fill some papers” the nurse said.

The pair walked until they reached room 217.“This will be your room for the month being sweetie. You will be monitored fully for the first 48 hours and then you’ll have a bit more liberty. Now, I’m pretty sure you’ve read the rules, so get settled in darling. Dinner is at 6 so you have 4 hours to relax, but a nurse will be watching you for the 48 hours”

“Why 48?” Peter asked. 

“You’ll be under strict suicide watch and will be monitored while going to the bathroom” 

“I- Bathroom ? What-“

”You have a history of bulimia sweetheart, so we have to keep watch. But it’s ok darling , the workers here are used to it so don’t be shy” the nurse smiled. 

Peter nodded and watched as the nurse left , leaving the door open as another nurse stood by close to the entrance of the door. 

Peter spent some time unpacking his bag when Tony arrived. 

“Hey Petey” Tony hugged Peter. “You’ll be here for a month ok? Make sure to follow all the rules and let yourself heal” Tony smiled 

* * *

“ _Let yourself heal”_

Yeah well that went to shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating this story in a while, haha , i have this chapter done but was writing this chapter and the other one after this at the same time so i got confused a few times haha. And *sighs* i’m getting tHeRaPy so i’m scared   
> 👁👄👁. chile ~ anyways , love y’all ! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments on how you’re liking the story so far , i love to hear input and constructive criticism ! ❤️


End file.
